The Game Trap
by Eternityglacier
Summary: A young boy uses his dad's teleporter and gets trapped in his own videogame. Will he get out? Rated K  for mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

It was summer. My father was a very intelligent scientist that is building a teleporter.

When I saw his progress, I questioned, "Dad, what is that?" My Dad responded. "This is a teleporter. It is just a prototype, but it teleports anything anywhere. To other planets, into software, anything you can think of."

"Cool. Can I try it?"

"NO! This is too dangerous!" yelled my Dad.

I felt like crying, but I held it in.

That night, I plotted to use the teleporter. While my Dad was fast asleep, i snuck into my Dad's lab. i turned on the machine. I stepped onto the teleporter after inserting my favorite game, Sonic the Hedgehog. I flipped a switch, and in an instant, I was off. It only took a minute until i arrived. When i got in, all my memory was stored in the machine until i came out, so i forgot everything from in the real world. Out in the real world, there is a TV screen that is focused on the last person teleported.

Back to Reality (or, maybe not...). I took one step and I saw a blue streak right in front of me. I got blown over by a strong turbulence. When I got up, something else flew by (I say flew for a reason), some kind of fox with two tails. I was dumbfounded for a moment. Then, the power went out in the real world. The machine turned off, trapping me in the game.

My Dad woke up...He went to his lab to get to the circuit breaker. He got the power up. he was completely unaware that I used the teleporter without his OK. Was I going to be trapped forever? I decided to look around...


	2. Chapter 2

I came across a watering hole. When I got closer, I started feeling something. As I got closer, it intensified. The feeling started becoming pain. I realized that the watering hole has magic powers, which I could not currently possess. I ran from the water, fearing that the pain would be so unbearable that I would not be able to move.

As I ran, I saw something glow in the sky. It was coming toward me! I had to react quickly or risk injury. I jumped behind a rock and right where I was standing just seconds before, the object hit the ground. I took a look at it. It was some sort of gemstone that was shining a vivid Blue. I picked it up and out of nowhere, someone hit me in the back. I fell to the ground, dropping the gem. I was breathing heavily as I laid there. That is when I passed out.

Back in the real world, my dad was drinking coffee and noticed something weird. "It has been too quiet around here. I think everyone is still sleeping though." Then as quickly as he drank the coffee, my brother Tyler came rushing out of his room and started saying, "DAD! Kyle is gone!" My dad started panicking and rushed to his lab to find out that the teleporter had been used. He checked the history. He couldn't believe his eyes. "THE LAST GAME INSERTED WAS SONIC THE HEDGEHOG." Dad was even more worried when he remembered the power outage that happened last night. He currently does not have anything to get me out or to find me with. He stopped panicking and started thinking...

When I woke up, I was in a bed. I wondered if I was back home. I later realized I was long from it, because when I walked outside, I spotted another gem glowing emerald green. I picked it up, immediately looked everywhere around me, and dashed back inside. When I got inside, the same feeling I got at the watering hole came back. I realized that the gems had something to do with what I felt there. I set the gem down.

I stepped outside to walk around. I went to explore places that I never saw before, but when I came to view a floating island, WHAM! Someone roundhouse kicked me. I didn't feel the same pain as when I passed out before, so I got up to see the person who kicked me go into the house I was in. I darted to get a ladder and climbed to the second story window to get the gem. I got it, right when he entered. He said "What are you doing with that?"

I responded "What do you mean?"

"I mean that Chaos Emerald!"

"Chaos...Emerald?"

"Don't play dumb with me!"

"I am not playing dumb!"

"Don't get me mad!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"THAT'S IT!"

He punches me in the gut three times. I quickly realized he has gloves on with spikes on them. They pierced my skin. I thought I would pass out again, but I held my ground. I tried to fight, but he was too strong. Soon I fell to the floor, dropping the emerald. As I fell, I wondered if I would ever get out of this hell...


	3. Chapter 3

I managed to get up while the mysterious spike-glove wearing character walked away. I went to tend to my wounds. When I looked at them, they had mysteriously vanished. "As lucky as I was, I should not look forward to seeing that guy again anytime soon," I said to myself as I reached into my pocket. I then knew what that guy had meant by "Chaos Emerald", because he took off with it. Right when I stepped outside, I saw something zoom by. The same blue streak came by again, only this time, the twin-tailed fox stopped to look at me. He looked puzzled, and so was I.

My dad worked frantically, until he got the machine working, but he could not see me, because the TV that shows me is not working. The power surge blew the screen. my dad would have to spend weeks to get the TV replaced, because the one he used in the machine was way more different than ordinary TVs. he just focused on getting me out of there.

We were staring face to face, like we were having a staring contest, until he asked, "Who are you?"

"I can't remember. Everything is such a blur to me." I responded.

"Well, my name is Miles Prower, but you can just call me Tails."

"Ok, Tails."

We went walking. I tried everything to get my memory back, but nothing worked. I even tried remembering my dad, but still I could not get it back.

While we were walking, a blue hedgehog ran up and said to Tails, "come on buddy, let's go!"

"I got to go. I hope to see you again!" Tails said to me as he ran off.

"Somehow that hedgehog looks familiar," I said to myself. I dashed off in the other direction...


	4. Chapter 4

I dashed into a thick jungle. Right off the bat I tripped. I hit the root of a tree and became unconscious. When I thought I was awake, i went walking around. I saw a giant emerald straight ahead of me. as I walked toward it, a sharp pain came into my head. All of a sudden, I was back in the jungle. I had no idea what just happened, but I decided to walk instead of dash so I would not trip again. I came across a meadow farther into the jungle. I walked through a trail in between the flowers. Then, I noticed one of the flowers was not a flower, but a Chaos Emerald! "Is this what that guy that attacked me today was looking for?" I asked myself. I put the emerald in my pocket and continued walking.

My dad finally got the TV replaced, but there was a new problem. The machine overheated right when he plugged it in. He realized the TV he got was not the right type. He spent $500,000 just for that TV, so he had no money left. His only option was to repair the old one that fried.

I was just strolling along when all of a sudden, someone swung a hammer at the back of my head. I dodged it just barely. When I turned around, it was a Pink hedgehog, and it looked like the blue hedgehog I saw earlier (kind of). If I hadn't dodged, I would have been knocked out cold right on the spot. I was lucky. I started sprinting in my other direction, and she was darting after me. I had no idea why she was mad at me. As I was running, I tripped. When I hit the ground, I said to myself "I knew that would happen again if I ran." I looked up. She had the hammer ready to pound me when all of a sudden, "Amy, stop!" I heard a yell from the distance. The blue hedgehog and Tails were standing several feet behind her. Amy? I asked in my mind when she turned around. "Sonic!"

'Sonic?' I asked myself in my mind again. I turned to run, but Amy stopped me. "Sonic! What are you doing here?" she yelled across to him.

"Tails' Chaos Emerald radar tracked us here. We were lucky we got here just in time before you pounded him." Sonic yelled back. I was puzzled for a moment, then the memory in the teleporter got transferred to me, and I regained all of my memory. That is when i remembered how I got here. I told them who I was and how I got here...


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow, that was a long story," Said Tails. I got up, and the emerald tracker went berserk. I had just remembered about the Chaos Emerald in my pocket. I pulled it out and handed it to Sonic. He wondered what I was doing with an emerald in the first place. "I found that emerald in a nearby meadow. I am glad I found it before anyone else besides you three."

"What do you mean us THREE? Don't you mean FOUR?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Knuckles should be with us. Where is he?"

"What does he look like?"

"He has a red color and white, spiked gloves."

My eyes grew wide. I recalled the day at the house.

(Flashback of previous part)

"What are you doing with that?"

I responded "What do you mean?"

"I mean that Chaos Emerald!"

"Chaos...Emerald?"

"Don't play dumb with me!"

"I am not playing dumb!"

"Don't get me mad!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"THAT'S IT!"

He punches me in the gut three times. I quickly realized he has gloves on with spikes on them. They pierced my skin. I thought I would pass out again, but I held my ground.

(End of flashback)

I felt a sharp pain for some reason.

I now knew who that guy was. "I saw him!" I exclaimed.

"You do?" Sonic responded.

"Yes. He thought I was an enemy and attacked me."

"He can be that way sometimes. He is very irritable."

"Hmm…"

My dad finally got the TV repaired. He could see me in the game now. He was so worried about me. He then sent Tyler into the game. He was allowed without question because he was 4 years older than me. He was 16 and I was only 12. He was warped into the game. Tyler then started his search for me.

I was walking around, separated from the others for now. I came across a factory- like building with someone's face on it. It was Dr. Robotnik's factory. Just as I was walking away, two robots were thrown out the window. I quickly recognized them, Scratch and Grounder. I went running to find Sonic. After I left the area, the two robots got up, saw me running, and immediately chased me. Would I get to Sonic, or be captured? Only time and speed will tell…


	6. Chapter 6

I went darting into the forest, and the robots followed. I dashed around the trees, and they copied. When I was about to give up hope, I spotted a small cave. I hid inside there until I was sure they were gone. When it was all clear, I came out of the cave. I continued forward(not the direction they went), and exited the forest. Sonic rushed up to me. He said, "Hey, we need your help over here!" I quickly rushed over and had a startling revelation. "Those were the robots chasing me before!" He looked at me strangely, and asked, "Did you find a Chaos Emerald?"

I responded, "No."

"Odd. They usually only chase anyone with a Chaos Emerald."

We bolted off to the sea shore, where we could get some rest.

My dad was checking on Tyler every so often to check his progress. Tyler had on headgear to talk with Dad."Tyler, Have you found Kyle yet?"

"No, dad. But I will keep looking."

Dad started panicking."I hope he finds him soon"

We finally made it to the shore. Whenever I go to the beach, I usually bring a towel to lay on, but this time was different. The Emerald radar went crazy. "Sonic!" Tails exclaimed, "I think there is an emerald somewhere here!" We immediately darted to where he was. We then searched, and the Emerald was right under us. We started digging, and before long, we found it, the Emerald. We picked it up, and finally got the Blue Chaos Emerald. "That brings our total up to four," Sonic said. We then dashed off, not knowing Robotnik was right behind us...


End file.
